This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a stuffer pin assembly for loading retention and sealing elements into an empty female connector body.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
The female connector body portion of the coupling typically houses internal components, namely, retention and sealing elements, prior to insertion of the male member. Generally, the internal components are loaded into the connector body prior to shipping to a manufacturer which utilizes the quick connector couplings in an assembly.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide the manufacturer with an empty connector body, and a method of loading the internal quick connector components whenever desired. The female connector body may be, for example, a portion of a complex assembly, or a portion of an assembly that is subjected to environments during assembly and testing phases that could damage the quick connector components. In such cases, it may be preferable to delay loading the connector body with components.